GUIÓN: El caso de la granja Abbey
by SagasD
Summary: Mi humilde adaptación al teatro del relato corto "La granja Abbey" (de "El regreso de Sherlock Holmes") con pequeñas variaciones frutos de la ocasión para lo cual lo escribí.


**_Humildemente les presento aquí mi adaptación al teatro de "_ _La granja Abbey" de Arthur Conan Doyle perteneciente a la colección "El regreso de Sherlock Holmes". Omito muchos detalles y otros los modifico por la ocasión por la cual lo escribí pero espero lo puedan disfrutar._**

 _Sherlock Holmes_

 _El caso de la granja Abbey_

Personajes:

SHERLOCK HOLMES, detective consultor.

DOCTOR WATSON, compañero y amigo de Holmes.

STANLEY HOPKINS, inspector policial.

TOBIAS GREGSON, inspector policial.

WIGGINS, niño mensajero

LADY MARY BRACKENSTALL, mujer de gran belleza.

SIR EUSTACE BRACKENSTALL, alcohólico y esposo de Lady Brackenstall.

TERESA, doncella de Lady Brackenstall.

CAPITÁN JACK CROKER, marinero enamorado de Lady Brackenstall.

LA ACCIÓN SE DESARROLLA EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS BRACKENSTALL.

 ** _Acto Primero_**

 _Escena 1_

 _En la puerta de la mansión de los Brackenstall_

*Entran Holmes y Watson, se ubican en la puerta del domicilio *

WATSON: —Holmes ¿Podría usted explicarme el por qué estamos a las tres de la mañana en esta mansión?

HOLMES: —Disculpe por levantarlo tan temprano, Watson, pero Hopkins mandó un telegrama a medianoche pidiendo nuestra ayuda, al parecer asesinaron a Sir Brackenstall cerca de la medianoche.

WATSON: — ¿Sir Brackenstall? ¿El rico alcohólico? No es raro que Hopkins lo esté investigando, era una persona importante.

HOLMES: — Pienso igual, así que no hay tiempo que perder *llama a la puerta*

GREGSON: *abre la puerta, llama a alguien del interior de la casa* — ¡Al fin llegaron, Hopkins! ¿Cómo están, Holmes, Watson? Veo que tampoco a ustedes les hizo gracia la hora.

HOPKINS: — *Llega a la puerta, muy alegre* Un placer verles. Justo iba a enviarles un nuevo telegrama para decirles que ya no vinieran. La esposa de la víctima despertó y nos contó todo. ¡Resolví el caso! ¿Recuerdan a la banda de ladrones de Lewisham?

HOLMES: — *sorprendido* ¿La familia Randall?

GREGSON: — Exacto; el padre y dos hijos. Han sido ellos, no cabe la menor duda.

WATSON: — ¿Así que Lady Brackenstall estaba inconsciente?

HOPKINS: — Sí; debió ser espantoso para ella. Digamos que vio como mataban a su esposo mientras estaba atada a una silla. Si quieren podrían hablar con ella para que escuchen la historia completa, ya que los hicimos venir hasta aquí por nada. *Se aparta de la puerta y entra a la mansión seguido de Holmes, Watson y Gregson*

 _Escena 2_

 _Salón de la mansión de los brackenstall_

 _*Mary se ubica en uno de los asientos, Teresa a su lado._ _Entran Holmes, Watson_ Hopkins y Gregson*

MARY: — *exasperada* Ya le he contado todo lo que sucedió, señores ¿No podrían narrarles ustedes que pasó? *con temor* ¿Y ya lo movieron a él del comedor?

GREGSON: — No, aún no movemos el cadáver. Sería mejor que estos caballeros lo examinen antes que nada.

TERESA: — ¿Ustedes también son policías? Señor…

HOLMES: — Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor y este es mi compañero, el Doctor Watson. *Watson le estrecha la mano a Mary, sonriendo*

MARY: — Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando hayan arreglado todo esto, Señor Holmes y Señor Watson. Es horrible pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. *Se estremece y cae la manga de su vestido, muestra moretones*

WATSON: — ¡Señora, usted está herida! ¿Qué es esto?

MARY: — *Cubre su brazo, nerviosa* No es nada. No tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche. Si hacen el favor de sentarse, les contaré todo lo que pueda.

HOPKINS: — Por favor, no omita detalle. Estas dos personas hacen maravillas con un solo dato.

MARY: — Bien, Soy la esposa de sir Eustace Brackenstall desde hace un año y no tiene sentido fingir que hemos sido una feliz pareja. La verdad es que sir Eustace era un borracho. ¿Se imaginan lo que puede representar para una mujer sensible como yo verse atada a él día y noche? Les aseguro que estas monstruosas leyes que me impedían separarme de él son completamente injustas. El cielo no consentiría que perdurara tanta maldad. *se incorpora un poco, enojada*

HOLMES: — Entiendo, señorita pero ¿Podría usted contarnos lo que pasó ayer?

MARY: — Ayer por ahí de las once estaba despierta leyendo y cuando terminé bajé al comedor para verificar que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas y vi que una ventana no lo estaba. Cuando me acerqué a cerrarla me encontré cara a cara con tres hombres que me agarraron de la muñeca y me desvanecí. Cuando desperté descubrí que me habían atado y amordazado con la cuerda de la campanilla a una de las sillas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando mi pobre esposo bajó por las escaleras. Lo golpearon con el atizador y luego metieron a un saco toda la vajilla de plata. Era un hombre viejo y dos muchachos jóvenes, todos parecidos entre sí por lo que supongo eran familia. Los descarados tomaron una copa de vino y luego se fueron. Fue hasta más tarde que mi querida doncella bajó y me encontró otra vez inconsciente.

WATSON: — Que terrible experiencia ¿Usted que puede decirnos, señorita? *a Teresa*

TERESA: — Yo vi a esos hombres antes de que entraran en la casa: Cuando estaba recogiendo la mesa, cerca del portón, pero no les di importancia. Fue mucho más tarde cuando me pareció oír algo y me encontré esta tragedia. Pero ya no nos interroguen más, es horrible recordarlo.* Ayuda a Mary a levantarse y salen de escena*

HOPKINS: —Ella se llama Teresa Wright, es la doncella de más confianza de la familia, incluso acompaño a Lady Brackenstall en su viaje a Dinamarca. Pero tenemos que disculparnos con ustedes por haberlos traído hasta aquí sin razón.

HOLMES: —Aun así, me gustaría ver la escena del crimen

GREGSON: — De acuerdo. Solo que debo recordarles que ahí está el cadáver. Síganme * Salen todos de escena*

 ** _Acto Segundo_**

 _Escena 1_

 _En el comedor, lugar del crimen._

* _Entran Holmes, Watson,_ Hopkins y Gregson. Sir Eustance está muerto en el suelo, Watson se acerca a él*

HOLMES: — A ver si entendí, los Randall entraron por esta ventana *se acerca a la ventana y se asoma* luego ataron a Lady Brackenstall a esa silla *examina la silla* con la cuerda de la campana *se acerca a la cuerda que aún cuelga del techo* luego entra sir Eustace *señala a la puerta* luego toman el atizador y lo golpean *hace la mímica*. Luego se llevan toda la plata ¿Dónde estaba?

HOPKINS: —En ese mueble de allí

HOLMES: — Bueno, se llevan toda la plata y se sirven un vino. Ah, al parecer usaron su propio sacacorchos de bolsillo,

GREGSON: — * Mira a Holmes sorprendido y vuelve a ver a Watson, este le sonríe y se encoje de hombros*

HOLMES: — *observa de nuevo el atizador* El atacante debió de ser muy fuerte, Watson. Vea como se dobló el atizador. Además no entiendo por qué no mataron también a Lady Brackenstall

WATSON: —Si, el cuerpo tiene una herida terrible en el cráneo y quizá creyeron que Lady Brackenstall seguía desmayada. Aunque en realidad a mi lo que me parece raro es que usaran el cordón de la campana para atar a la señora. Debió de hacer ruido ¿No?

GREGSON: —Los sirvientes duermen al otro lado de la casa, dudo que lo hubieran oído.

HOLMES: *emocionado*— ¿Y cómo sabía el ladrón que no lo iba a oír nadie? ¿Cómo se sintió tan confiado? Incluso es raro que no se robaran nada más, aquí hay otras cosas valiosas además de la plata.

HOPKINS: —Seguramente tenían prisa y tomaron lo primero que encontraron

HOLMES: — ¿Y entonces por qué tomaron vino? No, si tuvieron mucho tiempo. *pausa, piensa un momento y luego suspira* Todo esto es extraño pero si ya saben que los culpables son los Randall, Watson y yo solo estorbamos aquí ¿Nos vamos ya?

WATSON: —Por mi bien, si nos damos prisa es probable que alcancemos el próximo tren. *a los inspectores* Que tengan buena suerte atrapando a los Randall * Holmes y Watson salen de escena*

HOPKINS: — Muchas gracias por venir tan deprisa señor Watson *Los despide* Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar, Gregson.

WIGGINS: —*entra deprisa* ¡Señor Gregson, un telegrama para usted! Me dijeron que se lo diera rápido

GREGSON: — ¡Que buena suerte! Seguro encontraron a los Randall * le da unas monedas al niño y abre el sobre* ¡Oh no! *corre en la dirección que se fueron Holmes y Watson* ¡No se vayan, esperen!, ¡Niño ve a la estación de trenes y detén a los hombres que viste antes!*deja caer el papel por la prisa*

WIGGINS: — ¡Si señor! *se adelanta

TERESA: *entra a escena sigilosamente* — Que raro, ¿Qué dirá el mensaje? *lo recoge y lee* "Estimado señor bla bla bla bla… tengo que informarle que los criminales que usted busca se encuentran en este momento en América, por lo que es imposible que hayan sido los culpables del crimen de la granja Abbey…. ¡Oh no! * sale corriendo de escena*

 _Escena 2_

 _En el comedor, lugar del crimen._

* _Entran Holmes, Watson, Hopkins y Gregson apresuradamente*_

HOLMES: — *energético¨* ¿Acaso no lo dije yo? Este caso es más complicado de lo que se ve a simple vista. Watson ¿Sería tan amable de pasarme el cordón con el que ataron a la mujer? Gracias.

WATSON: — *Le da el cordón* Es curioso, estaba atado con un nudo marinero bastante fuerte ¿Ya tiene sospechosos?

HOLMES: — En realidad, mi querido Watson, gracias a su ultimo comentario creo ya saber quién es el culpable, en singular.

GREGSON: — Señor Holmes, al menos estamos seguros de que fueron 3 hombres.

HOLMES: — Observe las copas, solo dos de ellas tienen la marca de los labios, la otra nadie nunca llegó a beberla. Posiblemente tiraron el vino. Y vea la cuerda, no está deshilachada, está cortada con un objeto filoso, en la chimenea se ve la huella de un zapato de cuando se subió para hacerlo. * Se acerca a la silla y la examina* Incluso vea esto Watson.

WATSON: — Es una mancha de sangre, Holmes, debe ser de Sir Eustance

HOLMES: — Cierto pero Lady Brackenstall dijo haber estado atada justo ahí cuando lo mataron. Así que ¿Cómo llegó una mancha de sangre al respaldar del asiento donde estaba ella? Apuesto a que si observamos la espalda de su vestido, veremos una mancha que coincida con esta, pues fue atada después de que cayera.

WATSON: La señorita mintió, descaradamente.

HOPKINS: — ¿Están diciendo que Lady Brackenstall es la asesina?

WATSON: — Jamás nos atreveríamos a decir eso. Recuerde que el asesino debe ser alguien con mucha fuerza, por el atizador torcido.

HOLMES: —Muy bien Watson *Pensativo * — Hopkins hágame un favor, vaya al poso que hay en el jardín trasero y regístrelo. * Hopkins sale de escena* Gregson, la foto enmarcada que está a su derecha ¿tiene alguna fecha escrita? ¿Se ve el nombre del barco?

GREGSON: — ¿Esa? Junio del 85 y "Resplandor". Es del viaje a Dinamarca de Lady Brackenstall.

HOLMES: — Ahora tan solo necesitamos ir al puerto y preguntar un poco para tener el nombre del culpable pero mientras ¿Qué opina usted que realmente pasó, Watson?

WATSON: — Bueno, es probable que la señorita hubiera invitado al asesino, pues sabemos que no se llevaba bien con su esposo y cuando bajo Sir Eustance le dieron el golpe de gracia. Luego beben felizmente una copa cada uno y para despistar sirven otra. Luego atan a la mujer a la silla (cortando con un cuchillo la soga) y el hombre huye. Lo que me desconcierta es la plata ¿Dónde está, si no fue robada?

HOLMES: — Nada más sencillo, ahí vine Hopkins.

HOPKINS: — ¡Dios mío Holmes, debe de ser usted un brujo! Justo en el fondo del pozo está toda la vajilla de plata.

HOLMES: — Nada de eso, es simple deducción. Ahora, necesito que vuelvan a llamar a Wiggins, rápido.

GREGSON: — De inmediato ¡Pero que chile cruel no haber podido resolver el caso por nuestra propia cuenta! *Se va acompañado de Hopkins*

WATSON: — ¿Vamos a conversar a la señorita Brackenstall mientras llega el muchacho?

HOLMES: — Mi querido amigo, antes necesito que me ayude con algo. ¿Sería mucha molestia que fuera usted al puerto para buscar al asesino?

WATSON: — *sorprendido* ¡¿Preguntar así como así por un asesino?!

HOLMES: — ¡Me alegro que lo entienda! Pero tal vez fuera mejor decir que Lady Brackenstall está preguntando por alguien y no puede ir en persona ¡Ah y lleve disfraz! *le da una gorra y una camisa *

WATSON: — *toma las cosas* Bueno, pero no espere que lo encuentre rápidamente. *mirando al público* En realidad, no sé por qué me sorprende esto después de tantos años trabajando con Holmes. *sale de escena*

 _Escena 3_

 _En el salón_

* _Entra Holmes, Mary se ubica en uno de los asientos, Teresa a su lado limpiando sus heridas._ *

MARY: — Espero que no habrá venido usted a interrogarme de nuevo.

HOLMES: —No, lady Brackenstall No tengo intención de ocasionarle ninguna molestia innecesaria,

MARY: — ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

HOLMES: — Que me diga la verdad.

MARY: — *ofendida* ¡Señor Holmes!

HOLMES: —No, no, lady Brackenstall, eso no sirve de nada. Pues bien, si mis métodos no me fallan, estoy seguro que usted no nos dijo la verdad.

TERESA: — ¡Es usted un insolente! ¿Se atreve a decir que mi señora ha mentido?

HOLMES: — ¿No tiene nada que decirme?

MARY: — *Mirando a otra dirección* Ya se lo he contado todo.

HOLMES: — Piénselo mejor, lady Brackenstall. ¿No sería preferible ser sincera?

MARY: — Le he contado todo lo que sé. *se levanta ofendida y se retira de escena, seguida de Teresa*

HOLMES: —Bien, disculpe mi indiscreción. *se sienta, pensativo sin hablar por un momento hasta que entran Hopkins, Gregson y Wiggins*

WIGGINS: — Aquí estoy, Señor Holmes.

HOLMES: — Bien, necesito que lleves esto a la oficina de telégrafos. Aquí tienes dos chelines y te daré dos más si vuelves con la contestación.

WIGGINS: — ¡Sí Señor Holmes! *se va corriendo*

GREGSON: — ¿Y eso?

HOLMES: — Para que cuando Watson vuelva tengamos un seguro por si las cosas salen mal, por decirlo de algún modo. Calculo que tal vez llegue a la una de la tarde.

HOPKINS: — ¿Y mientras qué? Son las seis de la mañana.

HOLMES: — Esperaremos.

GREGSON: — Voy por unas cartas *con tono aburrido*

 ** _Acto Tercero_**

 _Escena 1_

 _En el salón. Holmes, Hopkins y Gregson juegan a las cartas con aire aburrido_

HOPKINS: —* Tira las cartas, se levanta de su asiento y consulta el reloj*

GREGSON: — *Se acomoda mejor en el asiento* Al menos está haciendo una linda mañana.

HOLMES: — Cierto *Toma el periódico y se pone a leer*

HOPKINS: — *vuelve a consultar el reloj, mira a Gregson pero este se está quedando dormido* ¿Algo interesante, Holmes?

HOLMES: — *sin levantar la vista* Aún no se publica el caso en el periódico

HOPKINS: — Ahhh, mejor. *pasea por la habitación*

TERESA: — *entra a escena* ¿Gustarían venir a almorzar?

HOPKINS: — *aliviado* ¡Si, gracias! *despierta a Gregson*

HOLMES: — Vayan ustedes, nunca como durante un caso.

TERESA: — *mira a Hopkins y se encoge de hombros, ambos salen de escena junto con Gregson*

*pasan unos minutos y suena la puerta, Watson entra, aún disfrazado acompañado de Croker*

WATSON: — ¡Ya estoy aquí, Holmes!

CROKER: — *ansioso* ¿Dónde está Mary? ¿La culparon por el crimen?

HOLMES: — Tenga paciencia, Hombre ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

CROKER: — Con el Capitán Jack Croker, por supuesto ¿Dónde está Mary?

HOLMES: — Bien hecho, Watson, le felicito. Ahora, Capitán Croker ¿Cómo sabe usted que ocurrió un crimen aquí, si ni siquiera los periódicos lo han publicado?

CROKER: —*Suspiro* Muy bien, me atraparon. Pero que quede claro que Mary no ha tenido nada que ver ¿De acuerdo?

HOLMES: — Verá, eso depende en gran medida de si usted es sincero conmigo y con mi compañero (que por cierto, ya se puede quitar su disfraz). Ninguno de nosotros es policía pero le advierto que sí podemos delatarlo.

CROKER: — Estoy a su merced, supongo. Jamás me perdonaría si encarcelaran a Mary por mi culpa.

WATSON: — ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes?

CROKER: — Bueno, eso es ciertamente complicado. La conocí durante su viaje a Dinamarca, viajaba en mi barco y sencillamente nos enamoramos. Tristemente cuando volvió aquí sus difuntos padres le habían arreglado un matrimonio con esa sucia rata de Eustace. Yo creí que lo había hecho por voluntad propia y me aparté, porque aún la amaba y mientras ella fuera feliz yo también lo sería. El problema fue que descubrí donde vivía y solo quise verla una vez más, quizá despedirme. Eso fue ayer. Y ella me contó como ese…ese monstruo la maltrataba, le pegaba, le gritaba ofensas que ni el cielo podría borrar y eso me enfureció. Cuando el desgraciado Eustace bajó por las escaleras diciendo que me fuera y golpeó a mi Mary en la cara, yo no pude controlar mi ira y lo maté.

WATSON: — Interesante y ¿Lady Brackenstall que dijo?

CROKER: — Me perdonó, me agradeció *sonriendo* no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz en años. Luego yo entendí que teníamos que disfrazar el homicidio y escondí la vajilla de plata para que pareciera un robo. Jamás creí que la policía lo descubriría. Pero ahora ¿Qué harán conmigo?

HOLMES: — Bueno, considero que usted actuó de manera comprensible así que lo dejaremos ir, pero si delataremos a "Mary" como la asesina.

WATSON: — *Mira a Holmes sorprendido*

CROKER: — ¡No, antes iré yo mismo a confesar el crimen!

HOLMES: — Tranquilo, señor Croker, era tan solo una prueba. Pero ahora que sé que sus palabras son sinceras prometo no decir nada a la policía, pues en ocasiones la ley es demasiado rígida y el amor demasiado impredecible. Pero hagamos las cosas como es debido. Usted es el acusado y Watson es el jurado, yo soy el juez. Jurado ¿Encuentra a este hombre culpable o inocente?

WATSON: — Inocente, su señoría

HOLMES: —Vox populi, vox Dei (voz del pueblo, voz de Dios). Este tribunal le absuelve, capitán Croker. Ahora, vuelva en una semana a visitar a su Mary y ojalá que sean felices juntos.

CROKER: — ¡Que los cielos lo bendigan, señor! *les estrecha la mano y sale de escena*

HOLMES: — *a Watson* Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Considero este caso, cerrado.

WATSON: — Gracias Sherlock pero ¿Qué le diremos a la policía?

HOLMES: — Elemental, mi querido Watson. Les diremos que fuimos incapaces de resolver el caso. A fin de cuentas ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para oponernos al amor puro y sincero? A lo mejor en algunos años pueda usted publicar esta historia, como le gusta hacer, y entonces se sabrá la verdad. Por ahora ¿Gusta almorzar?

 _Fin_

/


End file.
